Lacrima Stereo
by comade
Summary: Série de one-shot reprenant de paroles de chansons : OS 1 : Love The Way You Lie (Miraxus) / OS 2 : So What! (edo-lucy) / OS 3 : I Love You (GreyJu)
1. Love The Way You Lie

**Salut!**

**Alors, je suis littéralement fan de la chanson Love the way you lie, et ça m'a donné envie d'écrire un os dessus, je me suis automatiquement imaginé le couple miraxus dans ce scénario! L'os se passe dix ans après Tartaros.**

**Donc désolé si vous trouvez Luxus OCC, mais bon, moi non... Il a toujours été un peu violent, elle aussi donc voilà... Et aussi, c****haque phrase en italique est une phrase tirée de la chanson (chaque début de paragraphe)**

**Bonne lecture!**

_ Non tu ne pars pas, reviens, on rembobine tout de suite_, tu ne peux pas savoir, tu ne peux pas comprendre, à quel point ça me fait mal. Mon corps est remplit de rage, la haine bat dans mes veines, j'empeste la violence, je suis tant désolé. Je m'en veux, je me haïs, de t'avoir fait ça, je m'étais dis pourtant, que jamais je ne te ferais mal. Mais mes promesses s'envolent, je suis sans parole, sans honneur.

_ Je suffoque, c'est comme une lame d'acier dans mon artère, _jamais je ne recommencerais, cette promesse est gravé en moi, tatoué sur mon bras. Je sens mes poings se serrer, mes jointures deviennent blanche, pâle comme un cadavre, je suis un monstre, car je sais que je verrais cette couleur sur ta peau si je m'approche.

_ Tout juste avant que je me noie, elle me ramène à la vie,_ elle veut me faire souffrir, comme moi je la fais souffrir, c'est de bonne guerre, c'est horrible. On pourrait presque appelé ça de l'amour, et je ne parle pas de la haine qui n'est qu'à un pas de l'amour, non, ce n'est pas de la haine, c'est plus fort, c'est plus destructeur, c'est plus douloureux.

_ J'ai levé la main sur elle, je ne m'abaisserais plus jamais à ce genre de chose, _cette phrase sonne comme une punition, d'une professeur à un élève, mais cette phrase résonnera toujours dans ma tête, comme une pendule me rappelant sans cesse quel homme je suis, mais j'ai fais une promesse, et je ne serais plus son bourreau.

_ Tu t'es juré de ne jamais la frapper, de ne jamais lui faire du mal. Maintenant vous êtes face à face, crachant votre venin à chacun de vos mots. _On hurle, on n'est pas dans un putain de film, on ne s'embrasse pas, on se griffe, on ne s'aime pas, on a besoins de l'autre.

_ Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'était hier, hier c'est fini, c'est un jour nouveau. _Aujourd'hui je t'ai encore promis, mais désolé chérie, mon bras n'a plus de place pour un autre écrit, les paroles s'envolent, les écrits restent, cette promesse ne restera pas, pardonne-moi. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que la prochaine fois, _ je frapperais le mur à côté de toi._

_ Mais aussi, tu t'emportes autant que moi, tu es pareille que moi. _Tu es toute aussi violente, mon corps est couvert de griffures, mais je sais que ce n'est pas pareil, tout ça c'est juste pour me rassurer, parce que le tiens est couvert d'hématomes. La seule chose qui nous attaches est notre haine, c'est pas romantique, mais putain le romantique n'a rien à faire entre nos murs quand nous nous battons.

_ Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime trop pour partir cependant. Allez rentre, ramasses tes affaires sur le trottoir. _J'aurais pu partir, j'aurais dû, mais tu le sais, on est relié par un fil de fer. Allez reviens, ta place est avec moi, malgré la putain de douleur qui nous remplis.

_ J'en ai marre de jouer, je veux juste qu'elle me revienne. _Toutes ces excuses, ça me saoule, je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est pas mon truc, mais là je te mens encore. J'espère que tu en as assez entendus, que tu as compris, que tu pardonnes, que tu fais cette erreur, tu regretteras peut-être, mais pensons juste au présent, et brûlons ensemble dans ces flammes.

_ Je sais que je suis un menteur, si jamais elle essaie de partir à nouveau, je l'attache au lit et je mets feu à cette maison. _J'ai recommencé, je l'ai frappé, je n'ai pas cogné le mur à côté, je n'ai pas respecté ma promesse, mais t'as pas intérêt à repartir, car tu es mienne.


	2. So What!

_Je crois que je viens de perdre mon mari, je ne sais pas où il est allé._ Il s'est barré y'a deux trois jours au bras d'une fausse rousse prête à dépenser. Le sourire aux lèvres, j'l'accueillerais quand il sonnera à ma porte, ruiné. Comme ça je pourrais lui montré mon plus long doigt.

_Alors j'vais dépenser mon fric à boire. _Je vais rejoindre Kana au bar du coin, elle a toujours des ex à insulter, j'me sentirais moins seule à aller balancer des rouleaux de papier toilette sur la maison de mon tendre ex, bourré, et on sera deux à courir pour échapper à aux gardes du conseil.

_Je vais pas payer mon loyer. _De toute façon je suis chez lui, c'est moi qui l'ai viré, toutes les factures iront à son nom, donc j'pense que ce soir je peux faire de la maison une piscine géante, avec le chauffage à fond tant que j'y suis.

_J'ai une toute nouvelle attitude. _J'irais pas m'apitoyer aux bras de mes amies, je l'ai déjà fais trop de fois, maintenant je me renouvelle, et quand il reviendra me voir, j'aurais pas les bras plein de mouchoirs et le lacrima-frigo plein de pot de glace. J'ai beaucoup changée, j'étais beaucoup plus douce avant, c'est peut-être l'effet du saké... Je suis peut-être bourré en continu...

_J'ai envie d'emmerdes, j'veux commencer à me battre. _J'ai envie d'aller pourrir un mariage, d'aller exploser des guitares dans un magasin de musique, et peut-être même me faire embarquer par la police, j'y rencontrerais peut-être un nouveau mec, un futur ex.

_Le serveur m'a réservé une table, mais l'a donné à Jessica. _Je crois la reconnaître celle-là, y'a pas longtemps, c'est celle pour qui Natsu m'a plaqué. J'me lève, saké à la main, et lui déverse tout sur la tête. Elle a pas l'air contente, j'crois qu'il est temps pour moi de me barrer, après lui avoir bousiller son sac Coci Conel.

_Si cette chanson passe à la radio, alors quelqu'un va mourir. _J'entends cette stupide musique, celle que t'avais mise à notre premier rendez-vous, donc j'me lève de ma chaise, prends la lacrima-radio, et la balance par terre. Bon c'est sûr, j'avais peut-être pas besoins de sauter dessus comme une sauvage, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien. Je m'apprête à sortir du restaurant, quand j'vois la tête du serveur, bon ok, ce soir je suis de bonne grâce, je pose une bourse sur son plateau, mais j'imagine un peu sa tête quand il verra que ce n'est qu'un jewel.

_On va tous se battre. _Il y a une bagarre dans la rue, entre deux guildes enragées, je monte sur une lacrima-voiture, et saute dans la foule, je suis une rock star. D'accord je plaide coupable je suis un poil bourrée, mais si on me le demande c'est à cause de mon ex.

_Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Je t'ai donné ma vie, tu n'étais pas là ! _Tous les soirs je t'attendais, j'annulais toujours mes soirées pour te retrouver quand tu me disais que tu étais libre, et finalement tu repartais à la dernière minute, j'me retrouvais seule ! Je t'ai tout donné, t'as tout pris, et tu t'es barré en courant avec, j't'avoue que maintenant, si tu me dis que tu reviens, mon seul mot d'amour sera «f*ck » !

_Et alors ? Je suis toujours une rock star. _Micro à la main j'irais exploser deux ou trois guitare sur une scène, j'irais foutre le bordel dans des hôtels, je ferais parler de moi dans tous les magasines, et j'ferais une overdose de Cocu Cula !

_J'ai pas besoins de toi, et devine, j'vais encore plus m'amuser ! _J'irais me déhancher sur la piste de danse, on fera des concours de boissons, j'irais faire un duo avec MisterShoubidoua, et je te promet que je serais la première dans la bagarre générale. Je peux même t'assurer que je m'éclaterais tellement, que le lendemain la barmaid me fera du chantage avec quelques clichés compromettant !

_Maintenant que toi et moi c'est fini, je vais te montrer ce soir que je suis bien, que je suis vraie, et que toi tu n'es qu'un pion. _Tu seras forcé de remarquer que je suis bien mieux sans toi, quand je danserais, bizarrement c'est sûr, le sourire aux lèvres avec mes amis. Et tu te rendras compte qu'en fait j'en ai juste rien à faire de toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise bébé, retourne avec ta rousse, je n'ai plus besoins de toi !

_Je ne veux pas de toi ce soir. _Parce que ce soir, moi, Lucy Ashley, est une rock star.


	3. I Love You

_J'aime ton sourire, _même si je ne le vois pas souvent, la plupart du temps, j'ai le droit au sourire « inquiété », quand je divague à voix haute. Mais de toute façon, pour moi tous tes sourires sont magnifiques, me réchauffent le cœur, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, si ça se trouve maintenant tu ne voudras même plus me sourire. Tu me souriras toujours n'est-ce pas ?

_J'aime ta vibration, _l'aura que tu dégages, quand tu entre dans une pièce, dans la guilde, l'air paraît plus frais, mais je me sens tout de suite plus... Rassurée. Tu dois me trouver encore plus bizarre non ? Qu'est-ce que je peux te dire, je n'ai jamais été très rassurée dans la vie, toujours sur mes gardes, mais quand tu es là, j'oublie tout, comme si rien ne comptait plus, tu as une aura spéciale, reposant. Je voudrais que tu saches, je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça.

_J'aime ton style, _un jour, j'avais déposé une boîte devant chez toi, il y avait une chemise dedans, je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça, mais Mirajane m'avait « encouragé ». Le lendemain, tu la portais à la fête de la guilde, tu t'étais tourné vers moi, et tu m'avais souri. Je ne savais pas comment tu avais deviné que c'était moi, et tu n'avais pas pu me le dire vu que... Je m'étais évanouie...

_J'aime la façon dont tu es une star, _après avoir gagné une bagarre contre Natsu, je me demande si tu me vois t'encourager, tout autant que Natsu voit Lucy qui s'exaspère de son comportement. Tu vas t'asseoir au bar, totalement impassible, un jour, je m'attendais presque à te voir dégainer des lunettes de soleil... Je te trouve très... classe ?

_J'aime la façon dont tu te comportes mal quand on est bourré_, après les concours de boissons de la guilde, tu as un air mauvais, le visage renfermé, tu envoies bouler quiconque t'approches, et pourtant je t'aime toujours. Un air de... Bad boy peut-être ? Je suis sur que tu rigoles... Tu peux te moquer, mais ton air méchant quand tu es bourré est carrément... Irrésistible ? Je ne peux te dire à quel point je suis rouge...

_Comment tu continues d'être simple quand je suis si compliquée. _Bon d'accord, je te l'accorde, la vie avec moi dans la guilde ne doit pas être très simple tous les jours, tout est toujours très difficile pour moi, mais lorsque j'hésite entre mille et une solutions, tu me montres qu'en fait tout est simple, j'aimerais te dire qu'on se complète, mais tu ne serais sûrement pas d'accord avec moi, tu ne l'es jamais, bon d'accord, on ne se complète pas tellement que ça... Tu réussis même à me contredire dans mes lettres !

_Me sens-tu ? Ressens-tu ce que je ressens aussi ? _Tous ces sentiments, incompréhensibles, chaque jour, plus fort, plus douloureux, tu les ressens toi aussi ? Ou est-ce que je suis la seule à souffrir ? De cette distance, de cette indifférence, de tout.

_As-tu besoins de moi ? _Si je n'étais pas là, le remarquerais-tu ? Je me demande, si je n'avais jamais été là, si tu serais mieux, ou au contraire, mal. Tu pourrais aussi être totalement normal, ce qui voudrais dire que je ne te suis pas indispensable... Mais certaines choses te sont-elles indispensables Grey-sama ?

_Mais ce n'est pas pour tout ça que je t'aime, _ton sourire, ton style, ton attitude de star, ta simplicité, ton air sombre, ta vibration, non, ça va bien au-dessus de tout ça, je crois que je n'oserais jamais te le dire en face, je suis trop timide, tu es trop... intimidant, donc je te l'écris, à la première personne en plus, je fais des efforts ! J'espère que tu en feras aussi...

_Je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches que la raison pour laquelle je t'aime c'est toi, tu es toi, juste toi_, tu as une façon d'être, tu n'as jamais cherché à changer, tes qualités, tes défauts, tu t'en fiches, tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est les personnes autour de toi, et c'est ça que je t'aime, et puis après tout, c'est toi qui m'a montré pour la toute première fois le soleil, juste toi, mais ça va beaucoup plus loin que tout ça, parce que je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais, c'est au quotidien, que tu illumines mes journées.

_C'est tout ce que nous avons traversé, _toutes ces épreuves, toutes ces batailles, tu as toujours été là, j'ai toujours été là, nous avons toujours été ensemble dans ces problèmes. Au final, est-ce que notre relation a évolué ? Je sais qu'au début, ce n'était que dans un sens, mais aujourd'hui, est-ce que ça a changé ?

_Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, _c'est pour toutes ces raisons, que je serais toujours dévouée à toi, je te l'ai écris, je ne sais même pas si je vais te donner cette lettre, je suis trop... gênée... Après tout c'est normal, je viens de te révéler tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur ! Feras-tu de même ? Mais, tu le sais tout autant que moi, quoique tu fasses,

_**Juvia sera toujours là pour vous Grey-sama**_


End file.
